User talk:Brookelas
Who will be first this time??? Archives: *'My first talk! The memories of when I started wikia!' *'My second talk! Good and bad on here!' *'My third talk. Hate messages, dont quit messages and how stupid of a user I am on here...' FOURTH TALK! First post! First! And I'll sign up for the II CPW Games, but I need the link. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 15:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 08:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Brook... I wasn't finished, I want to be an official... you got 94/100... I can't belive you just went. Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 02:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hi! Hey brookelas! It's been a long time since i saw you on the wiki. I just wanted to say hello, and was also wondering if the CPW Games are still on. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! Saraapril Brook! I keep seeing you on Saraapril's CP Blog! <=( I want to meet her! If you can, plan a meeting TOGETHER (You and Saraapril) and invite me. Maybe we can even have some PINK and PURPLE ice cream! Lol just kidding. Don't forget! Plan a meeting and invite me! -- 15:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) a.k.a. Sonic The Hedgehog Hello! Why not make stamp awards? I have actually started this :P see my HQ for further details on 3 Stamps. a Fourth coming today :D --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 15:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi In response to you saying ClubPenguinMaster is too new to be POTM, he only joined 21 days after LordMaster96, and he is already an Admin. Hey! Hi Brookelas! Do you play the i word? If so, do you wanna meet up? Also, stop by the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. It's loads of fun. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 18:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 00:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bravo! Brookelas. It has come to my attention that you are the most partied person I know of! In honor of my Fury Awards I present you with First Place for the Life of the Party section. You have my respect! My fun race --Dtorr 15:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Its now on chinook server at snow forts im having a race . Youre invited!Sorry about the delay i had to cler my cache but its on right now . Note on cp im called Minnid . Hi I'm not sure if I already told you, but have you seen my new (newish) website? It all sorts of new icons and wallpapers, as well as a few animations. *--Bigbird96 Visit my website! 03:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) OK I'll go change my reminder. --Bigbird96 Visit my website! 21:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Userpage , i entered the igloo contest so i want A brookelas userpageHappy65. CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Events Can I join too? I also have done some stuff to earn stamps..Should I do them again?Dionnefamily 13:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Prize stamps.. I need both prizes stamps.Anyhow,I like the balloon hat,even as a boy.Ya,off topic,I know.I gotta earn more!Bye!Oh,I will make my event page myself if u want!Just tell other people if they notice if u say yes! Dionnefamily 22:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Beta U have been asked to sign up in a beta for..something.Click this link to see! Quick question of Brookelas events Can I join in Brookelas Events stuff,even if I don't haver a user page for Brookelas Events?Dionnefamily 15:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How im gonna participate Brookelas Events? how brookelas,ive just found your secret page but unluckily i didnt have any Brookelas Events userpage.Please help me. --Is that a serious smiling? Talk-time! 13:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 I Seen You! You Were On Frozen On 9/17. YOU DIDN'T ADD ME SO I SPRAYED YOU WITH THE WATER SUIT 3000! Craven6 15:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) question hey brookelas, i have a pic of my penguin, and its a PNG. im trying to post it and see if it works, but it doesnt work. why doesnt it work? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 02:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean, link to your page? do you mean this? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 03:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't come on the IRC. i dont have the thing required for the IRC. Brookelas, you do know i didnt go on the IRC? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 14:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, i gotta go anyways, so i cant come on. when i come, ill see what i can do ;) SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 14:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Could you please include a timestamp along with your signature? To do this, just paste the wikicode for the signature in your , and make sure "Custom Signature" is checked off. This way, you could just tyle ~~~~ instead of the entire code every time you use your signature. Thanks. --LordMaster96 Talk 03:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Brookelas Events Page May I have a Brookelas Events Page? --PabloDePablo 14:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Why Why you edit it that way(ballerina),huh?Where it can be unlocked? would said somebody new.Are needed more information brookelas!Dodo8My talk page 15:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC)